


Chaired

by obsessive-compulsive (godrics_quill22)



Series: The Bamon Diaries [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Romance, Bamon, Chair Sex, Codependency, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Romance, Seduction, Sex, Slow Romance, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godrics_quill22/pseuds/obsessive-compulsive
Summary: With Stefan in the tomb, Bonnie just wanted to cheer Damon up... Getting sex and some clarity on what was happening between them, was a bonus.Averywelcomed bonus.





	Chaired

It was strange.

In fact, strange was an understatement but she was currently at a loss of words so she wasn't going to stress about it.

She had spent all day with Jeremy — Jeremy who blatantly loved her, who made that obvious with his words, his actions, his eyes and everything about him. She had had her heart flutter and kick _because_ of the boy irrespective of the fact that he was Elena's baby brother.

And yet, at the real sight of confrontation, when he had put it to her the way he did, standing there with a plaster covering his neck and a nasty bruise on his cheek, looking like he was ready to brace the world for her just as stupidly as he had done earlier that day, all she could think about was Damon.

_Damon who hadn't made any promises to her..._

_Damon who hadn't even acknowledged that there was something between them..._

_Damon who had made it clear from the very beginning that he wanted Elena..._

_Damon who had called her a week ago and stayed on the line to cheer her up after a stressful day..._

_Damon whose eyes make her skin crawl in the most awesome way.._

_Damon, who looked at her longer now when they were among people, with knowing, smiling eyes..._

_Damon who had shot down Jeremy's offer to be a hero in the most cynical, awful and yet "mature" way..._

_And Damon who had called her his._

She had shot Jeremy down in the nicest way she could. In spite of the fact that he's probably being very honest with his feelings for her, that he might really be falling for her, or that she had her heart flatter more than once that day, she knew, she would not allow herself to be with Jeremy Gilbert.

Not when she so belonged to Damon in this most... unusual way.

The type of belonging, that led her to his place at midnight with an old bottle of brandy because she's sure he would be alone right now, needing some comforting since his brother was locked up in the tomb.

She needed answers: she needed clarification and she wasn't sure about most things but she was sure she didn't want to blackmail Damon into becoming hers with a threat of a relationship with Jeremy Gilbert. Chances are, the vampire would just laugh it off. Jeremy Gilbert was no threat, and Damon would know _that._

Sighing, she pushed the door open and stepped through them. She didn't bother with knocking and didn't have to call out for Damon because almost immediately, she heard the telltale sound of a whoosh and felt him behind her. “I've ruined my reputation. ” he whispered close to her ear.

“What reputation?” Bonnie asked with a chuckle, turning around to look at him. She had to do a double take as his shirtless form met her eyes. Damon Salvatore was wearing loose black sweatpants that hung low on his waist and that... That was an image she thought she would never see. **1.** Because Damon Salvatore was quite bipolar. He was either pissed to the point of murder or not pissed at all, he was either fully clothed or shamelessly naked. **2.** Damon Salvatore was old school. Sweatpants are new school... Damon Salvatore does not wear sweatpants. Period.

“That I'm a big bad monster” He threw his hands up in the air to emphasize his point. “It's unheard of for defenseless damsels to just waltz into my lair.”

“I'm not defenseless though...” Bonnie replied with a smirk and quirk of her brow, challenging him to say otherwise.

“That's the part you chose to correct?” Damon whined playfully as he stepped around her and plopped down onto the couch.

“Which other part needs to be corrected?” She asked, steps not as fast as Damon's but heading past him and into the kitchen.

“Oh don't be silly Damon, you're not a monster at all! In fact, you're the fluffiest peach I know.” The vampire responded, trying to mimic Bonnie's voice but only managing to mimic Caroline... Or some semblance of hyper blonde cheerleader stereotype.

Bonnie turned around to raise a questioning brow at him, not impressed by his mimicking prowess. “But we both know that's not true.” She deadpanned with a careless shrug of her shoulders. “You _are_ monster material... Not always, must mostly, yeah.”

“And yet, there you stand...” He didn't get it. Of all the people he knew, Bonnie was the one who hated him the most and for good reason too. What he was having trouble understanding, was how come she was tolerating him this much. She never preached change, repentance and salvation to him... She seemed to have accepted him for exactly who he was and what he chose to do and **that** was making him want to be better more than all the urging Stefan and Elena have been doing.

“And yet I'm here.” Bonnie affirmed with a smile, then feeling the need to elaborate, she continued: “I don't care about your monster status right now. You and me, we have an understanding. I'm there for you when you need me and you're there for me when I need you. No judgement.”

There. He got his confirmation. “That's why you're here tonight.”

She looked through the cabinets till she found the glasses she was looking for and walked back to him. “I can be perceptive too, you know? Stefan's in the tomb and even though Elena will be upset, I imagine even the monster may need some company tonight so I brought brandy.” She says with a wink and a playful sway of her hips.

“You know I literally can't drink my woes away right?” Damon asked, leaning back in the couch, already feeling much lighter.

“Whoever told you they can?” She sunk to the floor on the carpet in front of him and poured them both a glass, holding his out to him. She's never drunk brandy but there's a first for everything so... She just hoped it wasn't so awful.

Damon took the glass she offered and took a sip. He watched humorously as she stared suspiciously at the liquid in her glass and brought it to her lips. Her facial expression hid nothing of her dislike of the taste.

“We have wine in there too, you know. You can drink wine and I'll consider the rest of your brandy a gift.” He says casually, conversationally.

“Is it alcoholic?” She asked excitedly, already liking this option more.

”No one is underage in this house, Bon... You think we'll be keeping sweet wine?” That was all the prompting she needed before she was speeding to the kitchen to get her own drink.

Damon watched her, every step, every movement, every expression as she came back with a bottle and sat in the same position of the carpet at his feet. He was happy she was here for too many reasons but most potent of them being if she wasn't with him, he would be tempted to sneak up on Elena like the obsessed freak he was even though he was learning to come to terms with the fact that nothing will happen between them.

They sat there like that, drinking and talking for what felt like days. She never run out of things to say and he indulged her... Till she started feeling tipsy. Her words were getting slurred with every minute that passed, she was breaking into song at odd intervals and felt the need to start every statement with _“I'm not drunk or anything...”_

“Don't think I'm drunk or anything but today, Jeremy run into that tomb partly because of me.” Bonnie slurred, leaning back carelessly against the table. She had changed out of the pants she had worn that day after bathing and put on a skirt which she barely wore. She realized, when it came to Damon, she'd rather be wearing a skirt than pants. “He's asked me out a few times and been in my business for a while now but not in a bad way, you know...” she gulped, then took another sip, dramatically wiggling her brows. “I think he's smitten.” she giggled. “And then I wanted to indulge... I wanted him this evening because he looked like he really cared about me and stuff but when I looked at him standing there with wounds he got because of me...” she looked up at Damon, eyes locked on his, looking sober for the first time that night. “But that feeling lasted only a moment because all I can think about is you telling me...” she set her glass down and crawled the short distance to him, lifting herself up onto her knees before him. “...that I'm yours.” she hiccupped and hoisted herself up plopping down into his lap.

Damon's hands came out instinctively to rest on her waist as if to keep her in place. Was this seduction or truth, he wondered, but somehow the morning's events, Jeremy's eagerness to be included, it all made sense to him now. Instinctively, without meaning to, his hands tightened around her waist, grinding her into himself.

He wasn't jealous of Jeremy because from what he heard, there was no reason for him to be Jealous but it didn't stop him from feeling possessive of her. Crazily, all things considered but he did not quite like the idea of someone else having Bonnie Bennet... Not the way _he_ had her.

Bonnie moaned when he grind her onto himself, grinding back with a smile on her face. 

After a while, Bonnie felt Damon's big cock starting to poke against the edge of her right thigh where she sat—she tingled all over in excitement knowing she was making him hard. It always excited her, the knowledge that she had that effect on him. Her pussy was soaking wet now as she reveled in the feeling of sitting on his muscular leg with her body slowly seducing him. 

“I swear I didn't make it up.” She whispered, grinding down into him. Silently, they seemed to have come to a rhythm that works for them. There was no reason to pretend between them. The first time she had felt him hard behind her in Elena's kitchen, yes... But after that they just accepted that he responded to her in this manner, so easily.

"Mmmmm, I forgot my wine!" She said, suddenly breaking their trance. She adjusted herself so that her legs were now straddling both of his in a reverse cowgirl position and leaned down for the wine glass she had left on the carpet before climbing into his lap. She was feeling bolder in the knowledge that she could have Damon Salvatore if and when she wants... He may call her his but she had every plan of making him hers too, if he would allow it. How she would achieve that, she had no idea. Right now, she felt her skirt ride up on her ass the more she stretched to grab the wine glass and felt his hands tighten on her waist in response.

She loved how firmly he was holding onto her and when she dipped all the way down to grab her glass, she did a purposeful twerk of her obviously bare ass on him.

Damon did not hesitate. One hand held her in place like that while the other ripped her panties off. She gasped, chuckling softly as she whispered; “you owe me a pair...”

He chuckled in response as his palms rubbed her mounds of flesh, squeezing them. He always loved how clean shaven she always was and right now, from this point of view, he got a delicious eyeful of her pussy and asshole... He's never really been an ass person but he couldn't help leaning down to press a kiss to her ass cheek. His finger run down slowly from the top of her crack, down her asshole, pausing briefly to rub on the puckering hole –he noted her small moan and resolved to come back sometime– before moving down to her waiting pussy. 

He held her in place like that and slithered his sweats down his hips to release his large, aching cock. He thrust his hips upwards towards her and rubbed it through her wet folds, teasing, then smacked it against her puckered asshole. Her response was pure sin.

Bonnie felt him line his swelled mushroom head against her sensitive lips and slowly push himself all the way into her body. She moaned in the most unintentionally slutty voice imaginable as he began to rock his hips back and forth. Her legs came up to wrap around his back on the couch while she held herself up from the floor with her hands. It was the dirtiest, sexiest thing she had ever done. Damon filled her up in ways she had never been filled before. She was practically doing a handstand while he fucked her and loving every second of it. 

"Ughhhhfffnnn fuckkkk," she moaned, biting into her lip as she palmed her boobs through the fabric of her top. She loved the way his hands seemed to surround her tiny waist as he bounced her perfectly pert buns up and down on his cock. Damon's cock pistoned in and out of her creamy opening as he smeared her juices onto her asshole, carefully rubbing but not quite breaching. Each new curved assault into her drove her all the more wild and elicited newer, more exotic moans. She bucked her hips from her upside down position, using all of her collected cheerleader skills to hold the stance and keep her ass bouncing.

After a while of thrusting into her, Damon's mind seemed to clear long enough to notice he didn't want to pound her into the floor today... Not today. He pulled her up suddenly as he sat back against the chair and pulled her off him, long enough to flip her around so she was straddling him.

Bonnie's eyes found his and held them as she slowly impaled herself once more on him. For a while, they both sat there, Bonnie's hands travelling up his body till her fingers tangled in his hair, slowly running through his locks and Damon's hands running just as cautiously on her back. She ground herself into him in a circular motion and slowly, like kindred spirits, their lips locked together in a sensual kiss.

Damon's tongue picked along hers and she opened her mouth, giving him entrance for his tongue to devour hers in a passionate kiss. Her fingers grabbed firmer on his hair and with every minute that passed, his hands gripped her tighter, held her tighter till the buildup was too slow for either of them.

Their pace increased, both getting lost in the moment and reveling in just how lost they were. His hands were tight on her hips as he guided her thrusts down into him with the same force he thrust up to meet her. Unable to keep the kiss up, he pulled back, breathless, lips drifting to her neck and ear, her lobe—licking and kissing down her neck. 

She reached down and peeled the sexy sheer top off over her head, revealing her tits to him. Damon's mouth found a new addiction as his lips latched onto the perky mounds of flesh, suckling at them as she bounced on him eagerly.

She began to ride him harder and a little faster, her hips moving of their own volition now as her body chased its own orgasm. Her hands which had been in his hair, tugged on them till he pulled away from her breasts and brought his face up to kiss him again.

"I'm gonna cummmm," she says intimately into his mouth as he covered her lips with his. 

"mmmmmm uunnnnnn mnnnfffgg!" She moaned as a shudder exploded through her chest and traveled down through her legs and arms. 

She went wild atop him as she chased her orgasm and Damon enjoyed every moment of her high till she came down, going momentarily limp in his arms. He held her very tightly to his broad chest as his large arms wrapped her up wholly like a blanket. 

She was panting heavily into his neck as he kissed her sweaty forehead and pushed some stray hairs back around her ear. She loved how his cock continued to throb inside of her tight pussy. Slowly, she pulled herself up in his arms and smiled at him. It was strange... To be _this_ casual with Damon after sex is... Strange.

“So you wanted to seduce me?” Damon asked conversationally, fighting a smile of his own and failing.

“No I didn't... The idea just popped in my mind when I bent over.” she replied honestly. “I mean, before that, I just wanted to tell you about my day and hear about yours and–” Damon cut her off with a kiss.

Easily, far too easily, he picked her up and off his lap and laid her out on the couch beside him. Shifting to get comfortable, he knelt down and spread her legs, dipped his head between her legs and ate her out, tongue lapping at her orgasmic juices while his hands made love to her skin. 

Her head rolled back and her eyes swirled like snowstorms as she felt his tongue diving into her. She was spread eagle on the couch with his beautiful face tongue-fucking her and dragging lewdly over the entire expanse of her clitoris and swollen lips. He dragged his tongue through her folds and then down to her ass where he circled her pucker. 

Her moans of pleasure spurring him on till he couldn't hold on any longer. Carelessly, he pushed down his sweats the rest of the way and discarded them with the same urgency he had taken them off.

She felt him enter her again as he began to pull himself all the way out and then all the way back inside, each time, moaning with desperation at the feeling of having him leave her warmth till he wasn't teasing anymore, simply thrusting into her as she grind up into him, matching his rhythm with eyes locked onto his

 **What the hell had they gotten themselves into?** Damon wondered as his eyes locked on the witch's. Her gaze was trusting, affectionate... Genuine affection that churned him inside once more. With every thrust of his hips inside her he felt his guard lowered, with every moan out of her he felt himself giving in, surrendering to what she was and what she wasn't...

In this moment, as he thrust into her, she wasn't Elena, she wasn't Katherine, she wasn't Elena's friend and she wasn't a distraction... She was Bonnie. And she was...

“Mine...” he whispered.

“Yours...” she echoed as he slammed into her.

Intoxicated by her mere agreement, his thrusts became faster, deeper, both still lost in each other's eyes as their bodies moved on their own accord, chasing a pleasure they knew was waiting for them. Bonnie's body shook as she felt a second orgasm course through her, building up threateningly. Her hands came up to cup the back of his head, pulling him down till his face was sheer inches away from gets and she whispered; “Yours, Damon... all yours... Now cum with me... Please.”

He didn't need much prompting and when her walls tightened around him, he let himself go, his own climax rocking him as he shot his seed into her welcoming body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~©~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Next time Jeremy Gilbert asks you out, tell him you're taken.” Damon whispered in Bonnie's hair after several moments of silence. They two lay naked, spooning on the rag in front of the fireplace, basking in the afterglow of sex. They seemed to have silently agreed that Bonnie was staying the night. It was a weekend anyway.

Bonnie turned her head just slightly to watch Damon, whose eyes remained suspiciously closed. “Don't tell me... You were jealous of—”

“Don't be silly...” Damon scoffed. Although his eyes remained closed, his furrowed brows communicated in certain terms, of his objection. “That's not even likely.”

“Then?” she asked. Part of her wasn't entirely sure about announcing to everyone about them.

“Then... I don't want other boys thinking they have a chance with you when they don't.” he says sternly then slowly, his eyes cracked open to stare into hers. “And because I don't want you to keep wondering, I'll tell you this. I'm spending tomorrow with Elena. Nothing romantic. Stefan asked me to keep an eye on her and you know she's on some suicidal mission these days that's why. You don't need to misunderstand or wonder about it.”

“Okay...” Bonnie whispered, uncertain. Even though his words were meant to sooth, she imagined, she was even more conflicted.

“I'm saying, I've made my peace with Elena and Stefan being together and I may not be completely over the whole freakshow but I'm working on it, and I have no hope where she's concerned. I know you probably just said that in the throes of passion but when I said you were mine...—”

“I meant it.” It was Bonnie's turn to cut through his words. Damon has never really been eloquent. Crass words, threats, yes... Emotional words... She of all people knew he was terrible after that fiasco after her grams died. She leaned in, shifting just a bit to get comfortable before pressing a kiss to his lips. “I meant every word.”

Damon didn't love her. She knew that and so did he. Telling her he did would have been a lie and they both knew that but telling her he was going to be with her exclusively was something she could believe and she was happy with that. 

She didn't love him either but perhaps... Perhaps she would.


End file.
